Seeing Red
by Kippling Croft
Summary: ‘This was all Jane’s fault.’ Lisbon thought as the humiliation of what just occurred sank in. All the way down to her floor she was trying to figure out what sort of blunt object could she get her hands on to bludgeon Jane with. Please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making any money on this. It is just for fun.

AN This is my first Mentalist fic. I've had this oneshot rolling around in my head for some time now so I though I would finally write it down. Please forgive the mistakes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Seeing Red**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agent Lisbon stood clenching her jaw just outside director Minelli's office. 'This was all Jane's fault.' Lisbon thought as the humiliation of what just occurred sank in. She had been made to all but beg forgiveness from a man that defined the meaning of scuzy slime ball.

Jane had humiliated the man in front of a houseful of guests. Causing Mr. Ricketts to not only throw a tantrum, a room full of cranky three year-olds could not even match, but tried to physically assault Jane. That had prompted Lisbon to intervene thus making Mr. Ricketts turn his focus to her. That in and of itself was bad enough but Mr. Ricketts had friends in some pretty high places including the mayor of Sacramento.

Early that morning Lisbon had been called to Minelli's office to find that not only was Mr. Ricketts there but the mayor as well. Her boss had informed her as soon as she entered the office that the two men were there to hear a formal apology from _her, _not Jane, some how the man had gotten away scott free. Again. It was bad enough being ambushed like that, but it was made even more humiliating because the man never once looked her in the face, his gaze had been firmly fix somewhere below her collar. She had never been so glad to be wearing a turtleneck in her life. The man had a way of making you want to jump into a shower and scrub with bleach just by looking at you.

That the man had been rude and leering at Lisbon the whole time was not lost on Minelli. The fact that her boss had dismissed her form the office without requesting her to come back after the mayor and Mr. Ricketts were gone made it clear he was not going to take further action where this case was concerned. That was something for which she was very grateful. To have gotten a formal reprimand put into her jacket on top of everything else would have been too much. As it was she was having a hard time not marching down stairs to her office and doing some sort of harm to the CBI consultant.

Lisbon heard the door behind her start to open and jumped away hoping to be far enough down the hall to go unnoticed, but it wasn't to be. She was only halfway down the hallway when the object of her disgust call out to her. "Agent Lisbon."

For a spilt second she thought about acting like she hadn't heard him and continue walking, but as she was only ten feet away it didn't seem like it would really work. She slowly turned around but refused to go back to where he was. Unfortunately it did not stop him from making his way over to her.

"I just wanted to say, no hard feelings," Mr. Ricketts stated. His beady little brown eyes once again focused somewhere below her face. Determined not to let him see how uncomfortable his behavior was making her, she pointedly stopped herself from crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course not Mr Ricketts," Lisbon said in her best CBI agent tone as she reluctantly held up her hand for him to shake. But instead of taking the hand she offered he pulled her into a hug trapping her one hand between them and the other stiffly at her side. Her first impulse was to knee the man for invading her personal space in such a way but she held herself in check. Kneeing the mayor's friend while the mayor was standing just feet away would not do her career any good.

Lisbon tried to subtly push herself away but he would not let go, it took the mayor coming up to them and pointedly clearing his throat to get the slime ball to let go of her. But the jerk was not done yet instead of just letting his hands fall away from her, he run them down her back and around her waist before stepping away from her. Lisbon was so shocked and angry with his actions that the only thing preventing her from being arrested for murder just then was the fact that her gun was safely resting in the top drawer of her desk.

Mr. Ricketts and the mayor turned and stepped into the elevator just a few feet away, but just as the doors were about to close Mr. Ricketts stopped them and leaning out shooting her a sleazy smile no doubt meant to be charming. "Agent Lisbon, will you be getting on as well?"

Lisbon looked at the two men with such a brittle smile that it was a wonder that her face was not twitching with the strain. "No thank you, I prefer the stairs." As soon as the doors closed she made her way to the stair well. Lisbon shuttered in revulsion as she remember the feel of that man's hands on her. All the way down to her floor she was trying to figure out what sort of blunt object could she get her hands on to bludgeon Jane with. But thankfully by the time she reached her floor she had calmed herself enough to realize how much damage such an action, no matter how justified, would be to her career.

Lisbon took a deep breath and schooled her features into a neutral expression before she opened the door to her floor. Lisbon calmly walked into the main office and spotted a disposable plastic cup half full with milky looking water in it, on Van Pelt's desk.

"Are you done with this?" Lisbon asked the younger woman pointing to the now melted iced mocha. Van Pelt looked at her strangely but nodded her head anyway. Lisbon pick up the cup and pulled the lid off as she walked over to the couch, Lisbon extended her arm out straight in front of her and dumped the contents of the cup on the head of the sleeping consultant.

Jane shot up from the couch completely soaked and a highly offended look on his face. Lisbon calmly placed the lid back on the cup and threw it in the nearest trash can as she walked into her office.

Jane looked around the room at his fellow team members only to find Van Pelt trying to hide behind her computer as she quietly laughed. Rigsby looked as stunned as Jane but that was quickly wearing off as he started to chuckle, even Cho was sporting an amused grin on his face. It was not often that their boss acted in such a way and it was even rarer still to see the ever aware consultant caught by complete surprise. That it had been Lisbon, Jane's most frequent victim, to have done this made it all the sweeter.

"That was completely uncalled for," Jane stated rather indigent as he pulled at the wet fabric of his now off white dress shirt.

Cho lifted an eyebrow and said in that deadpan tone he usually had, "your lucky she didn't have her gun with her."

"I think you got off pretty light. She could have grabbed my paper weight and dropped it on your head," Van Pelt added.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
